The present invention relates to ebikes and specifically to an ebike battery mount.
It is known to provide a bicycle with an electric motor and battery in order to supplement the pedaling power provided by the user. Such electric motors can be secured to or incorporated into the bicycle frame or wheel hubs. Bicycles with electric motors are often called ebikes.
The batteries of ebikes are mounted to the bike in a variety of configurations. Some are mounted to the ebike frame and others are mounted to a separate structure, such as a rack. In either case, batteries are commonly attached using slots, grooves, latches, or other mechanical means for attachment.